Más que suficiente
by rhm.mimsy
Summary: Spoilers DH. Ron y Hermione durante la batalla. La idea de perder al otro los aterra, pero no dejaran de luchar para terminar de una vez por todas con tanta guerra.


_Todo este mundo mágico fue creado por JKR y a ella pertenece_

: MAS QUE SUFICIENTE :

"_Y ante la muerte;__ el dolor y el amor libran una lucha interna. En el alma._

_Y si tenía alguna duda antes de dónde se encontraba el alma, ahora jura que es en su garganta. _

_Porque el nudo que la ahoga sólo puede ser producto de ese enfrentamiento feroz de sentimientos encontrados que se libra en su interior._

_Las lágrimas fluyen y dejan pasar un poco de aire. Merlín sabe que sino, moriría ahogada"_

La voz resuena en sus oídos ensordeciéndola. "_Harry Potter ha muerto"_. Atina, desesperada, a aferrar aún más fuerte la mano de Ron. Siente que es la única manera de saberlo vivo. Cerca. Camina empujada por la multitud hacia fuera del castillo y entonces siente como él aprieta su mano casi lastimándola. Saben que nada bueno les espera ahí afuera. El grito de McGonagall los estremece y los abofetea con una realidad que temían posible. Y sólo pueden gritar el nombre de su mejor amigo, esperando que despierte. El grito que sigue es tan frío, que cree que ha sido rodeada por miles de dementores. Y el silencio que sigue a ese grito es aterrador. Mira a su amigo que yace en el suelo y ella solo quiere despertar.

Es una maldita pesadilla y ha durado demasiado. Solo quiere despertar. No importa dónde, sólo el cuándo. Desea despertar en un "cuando" en el que Harry la mire y le sonría; o esté ceñudo porque ella los ha regañado a él y a Ron por no hacer la tarea de pociones. Desea despertar y saber que Fred, Tonks y Lupin aún están vivos. No importa si cuando despierta ella y Ron aún no se han besado, porque ella siente en el alma que ellos estarán juntos sin importar lo que pase. Siempre lo han estado. Él forma parte de su corazón desde hace mucho. No importan las peleas y las idas y vueltas que tengan. Se pertenecen. Lo han hecho desde el momento en que ella, altivamente, lo desafió a hacer magia y él pronunció ese tonto hechizo sobre su rata. Son el uno para el otro. Lo siente. Lo ama.

Y es él quien la devuelve a la cruel realidad. Ha gritado. Le ha gritado al mismísimo Voldemort. Y ella no puede evitar amarlo más, si es posible hacerlo más de lo que ya lo hace. Sus manos aún están entrelazadas. Puede que esa noche mueran, pero no lo harán sin dar batalla. Y la ola de esperanza que la golpea fuertemente cuando ve como Neville mata a Nagini la desborda. Aún pueden acabar con todo esto y salir triunfantes. Sonríe tristemente al pensar que Harry no se ha sacrificado en vano. Ella, aunque muera, se asegurará de eso. La multitud nuevamente comienza a moverse.

_-Ron…_

Él la gira hacia él y la abraza. Como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Lo siente tan cerca. Se estremece. Un escalofrío le recorre toda su columna vertebral y siente que se le perfora el alma. Merlín sabe cuantas veces ella ha sentido miedo, pero jamás ha sido tanto. Siente ganas de gritar. Se aferra a Ron y le oye susurrar su nombre.

_-Hermione…_

Sabe que con eso, sólo eso, él ha dicho millones de cosas. Lo sabe porque Ron jamás ha sido de decirlo todo, y tampoco hay tiempo para que comience a hacerlo. Siente como él la aleja lo suficiente para quedar a escasos centímetros, frente a frente. Sus ojos nunca han sido tan azules ni nunca han dicho tanto como en ese momento. Le sostiene el rostro con las manos y ella hace lo mismo con él. Puede que jamás vuelvan a mirarse, a tocarse. Sabe que tiene tantas o más lágrimas que él en su rostro. Quiere decirle tanto. Pero es él quien toma la iniciativa, por primera vez en siete años, y habla por ambos.

-_Te amo_.

Sus palabras se tatúan en su alma y el miedo se esfuma tan rápido que hasta podría creer que jamás lo ha sentido.

_-Y yo a ti_

Sus palabras apenas son audibles. Pero Ron la ha escuchado. Y la besa. Hermione sonríe. Si sobreviven, ya no será necesario que ella tome siempre la iniciativa.

Se separan lentamente, en direcciones opuestas. No sin antes dirigirse una última mirada. Ella va tras Ginny y Luna; y él con Neville.

Todo pasa muy rápido. Bellatrix muerta. Harry…Harry aparece de la nada. Todo se detiene. Busca entre los cientos de rostros y lo ve. Él sonríe. Cómo ama su sonrisa y sus ojos, ahora fijos en ella. Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más. Y ella también sonríe. Hasta se le escapa una pequeña carcajada de felicidad cuando lo ve correr hacia ella. Se abrazan y miran hacia donde todos están mirando. Harry, Voldemort. Voldemort, Harry. Se toman de la mano, como hace minutos atrás, solo que esta vez cuando miran a su amigo, lo hacen llenos de felicidad y orgullo. Saben que ganará. Lo saben. Y no pueden ocultar su dicha cuando ven a Voldemort desplomarse. Corren hacia Harry. Lo abrazan y le dicen miles de cosas. Todos han corrido hacia Harry y lo han ido alejando lentamente de ellos. Todos quieren darle las gracias y felicitarlo. Ellos ya tendrán tiempo para hacerlo.

Ron la toma de la mano (ella piensa que ya es un acto reflejo) y la aleja un poco más de la multitud. La mirada que él le dirige es tan intensa como las anteriores, pero en esta no hay miedo a perder. Está llena de amor y esperanza. La abraza y la besa. Puede que se acostumbre a que tome siempre él la iniciativa. Le encanta. Su beso es dulce, suave. Ve como se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y ella quiere decirle algo, pero él se adelanta.

_-He sido tan idiota_

_-Ron, no…_

_-Sí, Hermione. He sido un completo idiota. Perdóname. Nunca será suficiente. Yo… yo te amo. Siempre te he amado. Y…_

-_Ron…-_cubre sus labios con sus dedos- _es más que suficiente. Te amo._

Se pone de puntas de pie y lo besa. Tal vez todos estén mirando. Tal vez no. No importa. Han perdido mucho tiempo y es hora de recuperarlo.


End file.
